


A Sudden Warming Heat

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Rubs, Consensual Non-Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Large Breasts, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Allen's heat suddenly hits him in the middle of the street and Chris takes a sudden interest in the young man's well being. After all he can't just leave him to suffer alone.(Warnings: omega heat, mpreg, sudden breast growth, rapid pregnancy, non con.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 286
Collections: ecstasyandfire





	A Sudden Warming Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything abo and I'm not sure if I will be doing so again. But who knows anyway this has a teen with a older man. He is over the age of consent, but it is non con since he does try to get away. 
> 
> Regardless this contains breast inflation, Laction, rapid pregnancy, mpreg and ABO.)

He shuddered violently at the touch as it sent a wave of liquid desire washing through his body. He groaned, snapping his eyes shut as his cock began to stir. 

“Lemme go.” He panted, pulling and tugging at the other man’s fingers they were like iron and Allen’s control was slippery at best. “I've g-gotta...gotta get outta here...”

“Oh dear, are you not well, Al?” the man asked, his tone one of mild concern. “You seem flushed.”

“J-just...let...let me go. I need...need to find my friend...o-or someone...please...” Allen struggled and failed to free himself. 

As the stranger dragged him all too easily into an embrace, encircling him with his arms. Allen’s own arms were trapped between their bodies and no matter how much he tried to press against his chest he couldn't get him to move. 

The other man chuckled and slid a leg between Allen’s own, causing a gasp to escape him and to push forward against his privates. 

The tantalizing friction sent him into a state of near-delirium. It almost had him trying to grind onto the stranger’s leg in the middle of the street. 

“Oh. I see...It wouldn't do for you to be out alone in this state. Just about anyone could take advantage of you little boy.” He whispered, his smirk growing and becoming ever more sadistic. “Come, allow me to help you.” 

He pulled Allen away from the wall, the red head was like putty in his strong, all too capable hands.

He had little choice but allow himself to be pulled back towards the town. By the time they had crossed the road he was shuffling and groaning as his pants rubbed at his hardening cock. 

He grit his teeth as people began to turn to stare as the stranger guided him past. His groaning and his scent soaked the air around them, becoming desperate as the omega sunk farther into his heat. 

The pleading as his senses blurred and his mind slipped into a haze. The only clear thing in Allen’s mind was the alpha’s heavy sent in front of him that he was following. 

He stumbled on a step and the alpha caught him, the second his face was crushed against that his clothes. The red head was overwhelmed by a scent that caused his heart to pound and his cock to throb. He lost control.

His legs bucked a little under him and a trail of slick started to slip out of his hole in response. 

His hands rose, pulling down the back of the man’s head as he dragged him down to his mouth, he licked at his lips, making sounds that, would have humiliated him. The alpha grinned and kissed him back, softly at first but growing in desperation. He moaned lowly in his throat growing more desperate under the haze clouding his judgment.

The man chuckled as Allen groaned, and a trail of spit separated them as the blonde pulled away. “Come now, Al, I wouldn’t want to do this to my omega in public.”

He keened at hearing the other man calling him, his omega even though if he were in his right state of mind. Allen wouldn’t have let some stranger touch him and drag him along. 

But Allen didn't care. All he wanted was to have the owner of that wonderful Alpha scent lay him on the ground and fuck him until he was screaming.

“A-Alpha...” He whined, allowing his head to fall back and expose the tiny glands on his neck. “Alpha...”

“Hush, not long now.” The blonde picked him up easily, as if he weighed nothing and carried him down an alley.

Allen was curled against the chest of the Alpha, breathing erratically, nose buried against that steadily beating heart. He whined, shifting, sweat beading on his forehead as he was carried into an empty house in one of the many side alleys. That sent was all around him, carrying him and making him even hotter. 

“Darling omega of mine, my name is Chris and we are going to get to know each other well.”, His alpha said, and a smirk fell across his face, taking in the plaint omega in his arms. 

He opened his eyes but could barely take note of his surroundings, the only thing he could detect was the faint scent of mildew and dust. The blonde carried him towards a set of stairs which creaked beneath their combined weight. 

Everything was a blur until he felt his Alpha lay him almost tenderly onto a soft mattress, it sank under him and cool sheets pressed against his too hot body. 

He moaned, back arching, legs spreading as Chris moved back to admire him. “Such a pretty little omega.”

Chris hummed, his tone of eternal amusement cracking a little as Allen slid his hand into his own pants. He huffed in amusement, watching Allen struggle to get himself off. 

“Look at you, can’t wait to get a cock in your wet hole. Can you? Don’t worry we will take care of that soon.”, He said and reached out, brushing sweaty hair from Allen’s flushed face. 

The red head lips parted on a moan and he turned his head, he licked and tried to suck on one of his fingers. Anything to get some part of the alpha into him regardless of it being his mouth or hole. 

“Beautiful.” Chris leaned closer in, pushing his fingers deeper between the boy’s lips, watching how his eyes fluttered close and a moan fell from his closed mouth. 

The sound was muffled from the finger in it, but pink rose up in his cheeks from the heat rising more in his core. The lust starting to consume him with emptiness. 

“How would you deal with this on your own little boy? Would you masturbate in your room or have one of your friends help you I wonder?”, Chris questioned, as his finger in the boys mouth pulled out. 

A little drool slid down the side of his mouth and he gasped a bit. 

“Now, let us see what we can do about those pants.”, The alpha said, and he leaned forward looming over the younger omega under him. 

Allen opened his eyes, black with desire as they flicked up to Chris. 

He tried to wriggle free of his clothes, but his pants got tangled up on his legs and he was panting in effort to get them off. Chris watched him for a moment, before deciding to help he grabbed Allen’s hands and held them still. The Red head wiggled his hips, gasping, panting and completely oblivious to anything except his own burning desperation.

Anything to help get rid of the emptiness inside, anything to have a hard-thick member inside of him. 

The alpha helped him out of his boots, tossing them aside casually to land with two thuds on the floor below the bed.   
Chris finally worked off Allen’s, pants and he groaned from the cold air hitting his hard member. Which stuck up, from being engorged and dripping pre come. 

As he was bare to the world, Allen had chosen the wrong day to not be wearing underwear. The blonde’s breath caught in this throat, the air thick with the scent of an Omega ripe for breeding. 

His own cock grew harder with each breath of the boy in front of him and this couldn’t have gone better if he, himself hadn’t planned for it. Chris smiled, hand moving to push up the white shirt showing his toned stomach. 

Allen arched against the touch, eyelids fluttering and lips parting. Chris bent his head, tongue snaking out to lap at the sweat collecting in the divot formed by his abs. 

He moved upwards slowly, listening intently to each little sound the boy made. It only stoked his own arousal and he reached up with his hand to one of his nipples. Pinching it between two of his fingers, the hand rested between the red heads thighs. 

Which grew slick leaking out of him and feeling how the sheets had turned damp with slick. He groaned against fragrant skin, pressing his forehead against Allen’s chest.

The Omega’s scent grew stronger in the air and Allen gasped as fingers sunk into his body. Keening as desire pooled in his belly, the red heads legs fell open framing the alpha’s body. A broken moan leaving his lips as he moved his hands above himself to tangle in the sheets above his head. 

He threw his head back, exposing his throat to his mate, begging to be claimed. Chris looked at the sight, fingers sliding so easily into the boy’s wet hole. 

He shivered, goosebumps erupting over his skin at the sight. At first the alpha was just gonna leave him but the scent of his slick. Called to him and had him feeling a wave of possessive, desire pooling which in him, waiting to consume him. 

It would not do to have just any old hands touch this perfect flesh, the mere idea of some other Alpha daring to lay hands on this perfect omega was something. That he wouldn’t allow, he couldn’t, and he would take what Allen offered him, he would take and make him his. 

Chris couldn’t refuse such an enticing offer. So, it wasn't long before the alpha reared back on his knees, gazing down at Allen he started to undo his belt. The boy couldn’t wait any longer, the emptiness was too much and so he gave in.

The blonde watched as Allen slid his own fingers into his body, moaning and panting as he fingered himself in the absence of his Alpha. 

He got his belt open and watched the boy’s hand move between his legs, hips jerking, thighs tensing. His own hand cupped his cock over his pants, he smirked as he stroked himself lazily, as he watched Allen try to jerk himself off. 

“Alpha...Alpha...please...p-please I n-need you...”

And Chris smirked to himself, there was no way that he could refuse such a plea. He leaned down, looming over the boy he met those eyes. 

“Remember you asked for this darling.” He pulled his cock free of his pants, putting one arm taking his above the boys head and Allen removed his hands from his cock. 

The red head lifted his hips to meet Chris half way, trying to get what his body urged him to quicker. 

He spreads his legs as wide as he can, his ass tilted upwards, and he trembles when he pets his ass gently. Yes. This is exactly what he needs. Somebody to take care of everything so that Allen can simply float along in ecstasy, giving in to his primal nature. 

A trembling, high pitched whine forced itself past Allen’s lips as his Alpha slipped so easily into his body. He opened for him, his own slick easing the way, that first thrust was absolute heaven.   
His hips rolled upwards, his gasps echoing around the small room as heat gathered in the pit of his stomach before slowly spreading outwards. It was all he knew, all he wanted.

His mind was scattered, thoughts racing and then becoming nothing before they even fully formed. He couldn't focus on anything except that all-consuming need. A need to be filled, to be mated. This Alpha was strong, he could smell it as he pulled him down to his lips and opened his mouth wide.

Jumbled pleas and desperate begging became all he was capable of as his Alpha started to move, long, slow thrusts that sent wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over him. It was wonderful, it was pure torture. Allen moved with his Alpha, moans growing ever louder, his Alpha's pleased grunts joining them. 

Moans poured out of his mouth, as that long hard cock thrusted in and out, in and out. The red heads walls, clamped down on Chris's member and it hit all the right places. He felt so much fuller, pleasure and lust consumed his very being. Their moans echoed through out the room, more slick soaked the sheets under the omegas thighs.

Making it easier for the alpha to thrust into his wet channel. He found a particular spot deep inside of the boy that made him howl in bliss his head thrown back. Allen’s hips grinded down chasing hard cock hitting that bundle of nerves. 

That made him see stars and it was the most pure music to his befuddled mind. He didn't care about anything other than that thick, hard cock sliding in and out of his body. 

He needed his Alpha to claim him, to satisfy his desperate needs. His fingers clawed at his Alpha's back in desperation he wanted for nothing other than that thick, hard cock sliding in and out of his body. 

However Chris had other plans, his own pleasure came first . So he pressed the omega down into the old, creaky mattress and held him still as he took his own pleasure above all else. 

Moans echoed through the air as Allen bounced up and down on his alphas lap. His dick could be seen pounding in and out of his channel, as his hips moved up. The omegas pushed down to meet the alpha, a steady trail of slick flowed out of him and haze clouded his mind. 

Allen was well into his heat and even if he wanted to stop. he wouldn’t have been able to every thought, very feeling, and burning in his core.

Compiled him to breed, to have a hard and thick cock filling him it was all he knew and all he needed. He was empty, and he needed that to change, the cock filling him felt so right.

It stretched his walls in all the right ways and was so big that it touched almost to his womb. The cock touched just the right area in his core and the young man. Screamed in bliss as he dug his penis against that spot and rubbed it in circles as his walls clamped down on his member.

“That’s right boy, you’re so eager for this long hard cock to fill you.”, the blonde whispered in his ear and slowed his pumping to a long in and out of his channel.

So, he could feel his hard member drag in and out slowly he wanted him to feel everything. 

The omegas head fell back, and he moaned in bliss, it felt so good, so right, he couldn’t remember every feeling this good, this full. 

A hand fell over his thin womb and rubbed the skin softly and he sighed grinding down on his cock. The heat consumed his every thought and the red-haired man, couldn’t even fight against his instincts. 

“We just have to fill this womb with young now. That’s what you want right sweet darling?”, The man asked, as he continued to pump into his tight, wet, channel.

Allen’s hips seemed to move faster in response to his words as he moaned loudly, “Ahh please fill me.” 

The man smirked happily and moved one of his hands to his nipples. He rubbed it in circles and moved his nipple up and down teasing the flesh. 

The long cock slammed hard into him and jolted Allen up from the amount of force. 

“Mmmmmm…. Ahhhhhh”, he moaned aloud, as Chris’s other hand continued to grope his left nipple. The right one was being licked and sucked by the alpha's mouth. 

His orgasm was building quickly and Allen’s mind the one surrounded, by the heat haze could only focus on the in and out motion. Of the thick member, slamming hardly into his core and against his will. 

Allen’s hips started to move faster eagerly trying to match the pace of the penis giving and taking his everything. More slick leaked out of him around the cock, helping it to sink farther into him. It almost felt like it was so far in that it sat in front of the walls of his womb. 

Scratching the surface with the engorged tip and that feeling sparked something within Allen’s heat haze. Words fell out of his mouth without conscious thought. 

“Ah! Breed me! Please breed me! Pump me full of children! I need it more than anything!”, he shouted moaning and grinding down hard on the thick, hard member. 

That was rubbing against the source of the bleeding heat and uncontrollable lust constantly running through his body. Being exactly what he had been waiting to hear the alpha roared and pistoled his hips with the force of a bullet. 

Chris hammering his engorged cock in and out of the slick dripping out of his hole the red heads whole body bounced up and down. 

With the force and screaming, “AHHH! Yess!”

“You want it so bad, don’t you?”, He taunted him knowing full well, that the heat made it impossible for him to resist. 

Allen whined low in his throat. His nipples and belly quaked, rumbling came from his flat stomach, they both inflated at the same time. His skin surged outward as it filled with life and the omega grew visibly pregnant. It swelled out as inch, by inch, by inch hung down and stretched into six months. 

His nipples grew out and down as they became tits and sagged down more as they swung back and forth from him the pumping motion of his hips. He moaned as the cock head sank back into him quickly leaving no time to resist or protest. 

The D cups inflated down more towards his baby filling belly and grew into triple Ds. 

Nipples inflating as the milk grew to be too much and they shot out covering his gravid orb in breast milk. His nipples were large and brown in color the milk continued in a steady trail. It slid down one side of his swell and Allen's navel started to poke out as he reached seven months pregnant. 

The omegas moans rose in volume to match the pace of his hips and a orgasm was building in his core. Chris's hand rubbing on his baby swell and the other held his hip in place pounding into the wet channel. 

Slick soaked the sheets under them and the room smelled purely of a breeding alpha and omega. 

The boy climaxed screaming as his channel tightened. The blonde grunted and he cummed a bit in response to his orgasm it squirted into the womb. Allen’s head flew back to the moan escaping his lips. Seven month swell rumbled in response and inched up growing out his orb reaching. 

Out into eight months and a thump echoed through the room his navel popping out fully. The baby filling his skin and sloshing amniotic fluid flooding his babe. Allen whined in bliss, he felt so full and so right, the heat clouding his mind. 

The alpha was close now, already having gone several rounds. His hips moved freely, his eyes closed as he opened his mouth against Allen sweet smelling gland, he pressed his teeth against it, deeper and deeper and listened to Allen’s rapturous cries as they rose to fever pitch.

Finally he broke the skin, Allen going rigid against him, hands fluttering as they gripped Chris’s knees as he came for the fifth time that evening. 

He drew away, his own release not far behind as he pushed Allen roughly onto all fours and then re-mounted him. He grabbed the boys hips, knowing he had little time before Allen started to come out of his heat haze and realize what had happened. 

Luckily it didn't take long, he had been pushing it back until now and when he came it was hard and all consuming. Pleasure engulfing him and causing him to mutter under his breath. 

When he had finished he pulled out, allowing Allen to collapse. 

He was covered in sweat and his own semen, his hips bruised, his belly eight months pregnant. Covering his softening cock, his triple Ds breast resting on his swollen belly. 

Chris smirked as he pushed Allen head to the side and admired his bonding mark. He smirked, pleased with his work. 

A mating bond was a precarious thing at the best of times, it was permanent, meaning that no one would be able to touch Allen now that he was claimed. 

He would weaken as time went on without Chris at his side and this pleased him. He brushed his fingers over the mark, causing the unconscious boy to shudder under his touch. While his other hand rubbed up and down on the distended skin. 

He bent over, "You did so well Al, so round and full with my baby.", whispering in the boys ear before pulling away and climbing off the creaking old bed. He dressed himself, humming quietly as he did so. 

Sometime later Allen’s eyes finally opened and what had happened finally hit him. He was pregnant, very pregnant, at least eight months with a single babe. His abs were gone and he had full on breast resting atop his taut gut. 

They were huge at least triple Ds, slick still poured out of his hole. But the haze and lust from the heat were gone and dread only filled the red head. 

His belly covered his still hard cock and Allen tried to figure out where his mate went. Cause the mark on his next was a bonding mark and Allen knew the alpha that had been with him. Was the father of the baby resting in his swollen orb and tears came to his eyes. 

This only happened cause his heat, had come at the wrong place and the wrong time now he was paying for it.

Suddenly a cock slammed into him and the pregnant omega moaned. Slick sliding down his leg a trembling, high pitched whine forced itself past Allen’s lips. As another Alpha slipped easily into his body. He opened for him, his own slick easing the way, the heat kicking back into full gear. 

His hips rolled upwards, his gasps echoing around the small room as heat gathered in the pit of his stomach before slowly spreading outwards. It was all he knew, all he wanted.

His mind was scattered, thoughts racing and then becoming nothing before they even fully formed. He couldn't focus on anything except that all-consuming need. Allen threw his head back moaning and as his heavy belly shook from the thrust. 

Another alpha had found the omega still in his heat and grunted between thrusts. 

"Pregnant little boy, I can't wait to put one of my own in there.", the pumping got faster and moans echoed through out the room.


End file.
